Message secret
by Spelllly
Summary: Cette histoire commence donc avec une lettre adressée à Draco par Harry. Mais est-ce que les magiciens sont au courant de cette forme de déclaration? C’est donc un Survivant, qui se croit sincère, et un Draco un peu perdu qui vont enfin parlementer.


**Auteur**** : Spelllly**

**Titre**** : Message secret**

**Base**** : Harry Potter**

**Rated**** : M (Homophobes, dehors ! Out ! Et n'y revenez plus !)**

**Statu**** : 1 chapitre, fini**

**Couple**** : Drarry (pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?)**

**Disclaimer**** : Propriété de JKR (vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là… Si ?)**

Résumé **: **Bon, tout le monde connaît les fameuses lettres à double sens ! J'ai dû changer quelques petits mots pour que cela fonctionne entre deux hommes mais je crois avoir réussi. Cette histoire commence donc avec une lettre adressée à Draco par Harry. Mais est-ce que les magiciens sont au courant de cette forme de déclaration ? C'est donc un Survivant, qui se croit sincère, et un Draco un peu perdu qui vont enfin parlementer, pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons.

Remerciement : Merci milles fois à Uyo qui a bien voulut prendre de son temps pour corriger cette fic. C'était un travail super.

_**Message secret**_

_Cher Malfoy,_

_Je suis très ému de te dire que j'ai_

_bien compris l'autre soir que tu avais_

_toujours une envie folle de me faire_

_danser. Je garde le souvenir de ton_

_baiser et je voudrais bien que ce soit_

_là une preuve que je puisse être aimé_

_par toi. Je suis prêt à te montrer mon _

_affection toute désintéressée et sans cal-_

_cul, et si tu veux me voir aussi _

_te dévoiler sans artifice mon cœur_

_tout nu, viens me faire une visite._

_Nous causerons en amis, franchement._

_Je te prouverai que je suis l'homme_

_sincère, capable de t'offrir l'amour_

_le plus profond comme le plus étroit_

_en amitié, en un mot la meilleure preuve_

_dont tu puisses rêver, puisque ta_

_pensée est libre. Pense que la solitude où j'ha-_

_bite est bien longue, bien dure et souvent_

_difficile. Ainsi en y songeant j'ai l'âme_

_grosse. Accoure donc vite et viens_

_me la faire oublier par l'amour où je veux_

_me mettre._

_H.P_

_P.S : N'oublie pas, Malfoy, que je suis une personne pleine de mystères, cherche bien le sens de cette lettre._

Mis à part que Harry se foutait bien de sa gueule, il ne voyait pas trop le sens caché de cette lettre qu'il avait reçue ce matin. Il n'en avait pas mangé tant il était troublé. Il avait beau regarder vers la table des Gryffondor, il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Harry était en pleine discussion avec ses deux meilleurs amis et ne semblait pas faire attention aux yeux bleu acier qui le fixaient.

Draco se demandait bien pourquoi le Survivant, celui qui avait battu lord Voldychou, lui faisait une déclaration d'amour. Et quel message caché ? Là, il était perdu. Il n'osa pas montrer la lettre à ses amis. Ils allaient lui dire de foncer tête baissée pour concrétiser enfin ses fantasmes avec le Survivant. Oui, ses amis devenaient de plus en plus Gryffondor. A moins, que ce ne soit parce qu'ils en avaient marre que Draco leur parle sans cesse du corps, de la répartie, du courage de son ennemi de toujours.

Le Serpentard se leva, laissant sa cour derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse seul. Il retourna dans sa chambre de préfet et se jeta sur son lit. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés furent légèrement dérangés, le rendant plus beau encore. Il enleva sa cravate, puis déboutonna un peu sa chemise. Le Serpentard ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il pouvait être séduisant avec ce look débraillé. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un l'observait. (A part l'auteur qui bave désespérément devant lui et vous, cher lecteurs et lectrices) Il regarda un instant le papier qui lui dévoilait les sentiments du Gryffondor et autre chose… Quelque chose l'excitait dans ses mots, ses phrases, mais quoi ? Il relut encore et encore le message sans parvenir à le comprendre.

Il ratait ses cours, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il repensa à la soirée, une semaine auparavant, où, un peu éméché, il avait invité Harry à danser. A son grand étonnement, il avait accepté, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Draco, qui avait toujours cru que le Gryffondor ne savait que se trémousser, avait eut tort. C'est contre un Harry lascif et sensuel qu'il avait dû danser. Ses lèvres avaient l'air fuité. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient fini par se coller l'un à l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Leurs bouches avaient fini par se rencontrer, après s'être égarées longtemps sur le cou, la mâchoire. Et, après un baiser enflammé et étourdissant, Draco s'était bêtement enfui. Depuis, il regrettait et n'osait plus parler à son ennemi de toujours qui était devenu, peu à peu, son amour secret.

Lorsqu'arriva midi, une autre lettre fut posée sous sa porte. Devait-il y aller ou laisser ce nouvel indice de côté ? Non, définitivement, le Serpentard était trop curieux. Draco se leva, la prit et l'ouvrit. Une question et une simple phrase y étaient inscrites.

_As-tu compris et m'évites-tu ou n'as-tu pas décodé mon message ? Je recevrai ta réponse immédiatement._

_H.P_

Draco ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulait dire la phrase. Mais il vit s'inscrire en dessous « _Je n'ai pas trouvé ton message secret. »_ Et le bout de papier disparut de ses mains, sans doute pour retrouver celles de sa Némésis. Il fallait qu'il voie le Survivant. De toute façon, il voulait l'embrasser, le toucher et lui dire des mots d'amour. Tant pis si le Gryffondor se moquait de lui ensuite. Un deuxième papier arriva.

_Viens me voir ce soir à la salle sur demande avant le repas. _

_J'espère que tu auras compris d'ici là._

_H.P_

Draco se dépêcha de relire la lettre dans tous les sens qu'il put. Et soudain ! Soudain, il trouva ! La solution était si simple. Mais qui avait pu inventer un truc pareil ? Sûrement une invention moldu. En tout cas, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son inconscient lui criait qu'il devait comprendre. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il était si excité en lisant la lettre. Il la relut encore, s'assurant que tout marchait correctement.

_Cher Malfoy,_

_**Je suis très ému de te dire que j'ai**_

_bien compris l'autre soir que tu avais_

_**toujours une envie folle de me faire**_

_danser. Je garde le souvenir de ton_

_**baiser et je voudrais bien que ce soit**_

_là une preuve que je puisse être aimé_

_**par toi. Je suis prêt à te montrer mon **_

_affection toute désintéressée et sans cal-_

_**cul, et si tu veux me voir aussi **_

_te dévoiler sans artifice mon cœur_

_**tout nu, viens me faire une visite.**_

_Nous causerons en amis, franchement._

_**Je te prouverai que je suis l'homme**_

_sincère, capable de t'offrir l'amour_

_**le plus profond comme le plus étroit**_

_en amitié, en un mot la meilleure preuve_

_**dont tu puisses rêver, puisque ta**_

_pensée est libre. Pense que la solitude où j'ha-_

_**bite est bien longue, bien dure et souvent**_

_difficile. Ainsi en y songeant j'ai l'âme_

_**grosse. Accoure donc vite et viens**_

_me la faire oublier par l'amour où je veux_

_**me mettre.**_

_H.P_

_P.S : N'oublie pas Malfoy, que je suis une personne pleine de mystère, cherche bien le sens de cette lettre._

Une ligne sur deux ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Les heures ne passaient pas assez rapidement pour le Serpentard excité. Alors, à quinze heures, il décida de se rendre à la salle sur demande. Il voulait attendre le Survivant, lui faire une surprise. Mais lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua immédiatement que la salle était déjà occupée. Harry était allongé dans un lit à baldaquin aux draps de satin rouges. Il portait, pour tout vêtement, un pantalon en lin blanc qui faisait ressortir sa peau légèrement mate. Il était en train de lire et baissa le livre pour voir le Serpentard avancer doucement vers lui.

« Alors Malfoy, as-tu compris ? Si tu es là, je pense que cela veut dire que oui.

- Quel message dois-je prendre en compte ? Celui où tu me dis que tu m'aime et que tu veux une vraie relation ? Ou bien celui où tu me demandes simplement de te combler sans autre espoir d'avenir ? _Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le matelas, à côté du Survivant._

- Que tu me fasses l'amour ou non, je veux que nous formions un couple. La lettre a un double sens, mais il faut prendre en compte les deux. _Expliqua Harry en caressant la joue pâle de son vis-à-vis_. »

Sans autre préambule, Draco se jeta sur les lèvres qu'il avait déjà embrassées, mais dont il ne s'était pas assez repu. Il profita de leur douceur, de leur chaleur enivrante. Puis le baiser se fit plus passionné. Leurs gémissements se faisant plus fort à mesure que leurs mains et leurs bouches découvraient leurs corps. Le Serpentard caressa l'érection grandissante d'Harry à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il voulait le torturer longuement, le préparer à cette union.

Le Gryffondor, qui s'était creusé la tête pour trouver un moyen de séduire Draco, était enfin récompensé de ses efforts. Il sentait, tout contre lui, une bosse significative de l'envie de son proche amant. Il sourit lorsque les mains se firent plus pressantes afin de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Son petit Serpentard était bien pressé de le déshabiller. Pourtant il était d'une douceur toute particulière afin de faire gémir le Survivant le plus souvent possible. Ses doigts le caressaient avec un amour si intense qu'Harry croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir s'en passer. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, se trouvaient, dansaient ensemble dans un ballet de plus en plus envoûtant.

Sans comprendre comment, Draco s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Son joli Gryffondor avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Le Serpentard fut troublé par le regard plein de désir qui se promenait sur lui. Harry le détaillait avec une telle envie qu'il se sentit durcir un peu plus. Alors qu'il allait recommencer ses douces caresses le Survivant le repoussa légèrement. Il s'allongea totalement à côté de lui et commença à faire passer ses mains sur son propre corps. Ses joues rougies, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les cheveux en bataille, sa peau rosie aux endroits où Draco l'avait marqué, tout en lui appelait à la luxure. Pourtant le blond ne put faire le moindre geste. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux, devenu quasiment noir, du corps alangui qui se faisait du bien. Lorsqu'Harry s'empara de son sexe gonflé de sang, Draco gémit comme si il avait fait la même chose sur lui.

« Est-ce que tu aimes me voir me donner du plaisir ? _Demanda le Gryffondor en faisant de lents vas et viens sur sa verge tendue._

- Oui… _Souffla le Serpentard, qui se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration._

- J'aime… quand…. quand tu me regardes comme ça. Mais si tu continues… je… je vais… venir… _Prévint-il en se sentant proche de la délivrance_. »

Draco posa sa main sur celle d'Harry pour lui faire cesser tout mouvement.

« Alors, laisse-moi faire. »

Draco descendit lentement vers le sexe dressé. Il le lécha, enroula sa langue autour, puis, finalement, le prit totalement dans sa bouche. Harry retint un cri avec peine en mordant le coussin violemment. Draco était doué, chaud et accueillant. Si Harry s'était laissé aller, il aurait agrippé les cheveux blonds en batailles, et se serait enfoncé entièrement entre les lèvres douces. Mais le Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il amena deux de ses doigts vers la bouche du Survivant qui les suça avec passion. Lorsque le Serpentard se releva Harry grogna de mécontentement.

« Dis-moi, mon petit Gryffy, qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? _Demanda-t-il en faisant entrer doucement ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant._

- Je… je veux… je te veux… toi… en moi.

- Comment résister à une telle demande ? »

Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il continua de le préparer consciencieusement. Harry ne parvenait plus à parler, seulement à sortir quelques sons. Sa tête tournait, son cœur battait la chamade. Lorsque Draco vint lui murmurer des paroles douces au creux de l'oreille, pendant qu'il le pénétrait, il crut mourir. Le Serpentard se concentra pour ne pas y aller trop vite, ne pas le blesser. C'est donc Harry qui commença à bouger, les faisant gémir tous deux.

Draco se sentait à l'étroit à l'intérieur de ce corps brûlant. Il se sentait perdre pied. Et les suppliques d'Harry le menant petit à petit à accélérer ses allées et venues. Le souffle court, plongé dans le cou de son amant, Draco lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait et que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne le laisserait partir.

Leurs corps en sueurs semblaient ne vouloir faire qu'un. Le plaisir se répandit rapidement dans leurs veines les submergeant totalement. Harry s'accrocha désespérément aux larges épaules de Draco, essayant de résister à l'appel de la jouissance le plus longtemps possible. Mais dès qu'il sentit que la main de son amant venait de glisser sur son sexe afin de faire de rapides allés et venus, il ne put se retenir davantage. Dans un cri, il se libéra, contractant ses muscles et permettant la délivrance de Draco.

Tous deux allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils se jurèrent un amour éternel. Peut-être que cela ne durerait pas. Il y aurait sans doute des disputes. Mais de tout ça, ils n'en avaient cure. D'un seul coup, alors qu'il allait s'endormir dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, Draco se dit que, finalement, en y pensant bien, les messages secrets moldu étaient vraiment très bien trouvés.

Fin


End file.
